Lose yourself in Me
by xkuroikittiex
Summary: Spamano oneshot. LEMON. Please R&R.


Hi there. :) This is my first fanfic and I made this for my little sister... Actually it started out as a joke, but she wanted me to continue. So if you like this story (hopefully) then you have her to thank for it. My confession is that I'm just getting into Hetalia, so I apologize if the characters seem a little OOC. This is a oneshot for Spamano, and it contains **LEMON. **Please R&R. ^-^

-Bee

* * *

><p>Spain, walking through the corridors in his comfortable home, couldn't help but realize how the only thing he could think of for the past few months was Romano. He couldn't take his eyes off of his little tomate. Everything from his lean, slender body, those beautiful golden-brown eyes, the little curl of hair on the top of his head, and even his rude exterior excited Spain. <em>Those hands….those eyes…..those lips…. <em>Spain was quickly reminded of the dangers that come along with thinking about his Romano by the swelling in his pants. Calming himself down, Spain noted that he was just down the hall from Romano's room. He knew going in to talk to him would be risky, but he wanted, no needed, to see his Lovi. He was only going to take a peek and see what Romano was up to, but when he came into view Romano spotted him and casually invited him inside.

Romano was sitting on his bed secretly admiring his former care-taker and quickly put on his rough exterior while watching Spain walk into his room. "What are you doing in here? What do you want?" Spain smiled because he knew how tough his little Lovi tried to act. "Just to check up on you, ya know? See how you're doing."

Romano went into a little fit and rambled on about how he wasn't a little boy anymore and could take care of himself. _Oh, I know you aren't so little anymore, Roma…..believe me…I've noticed._

"I know, I know. I still wanted to see you though." Romano's heart could have skipped a beat. The fact that Spain took the time out of his day just to see him made Romano feel loved. All of a sudden, Romano made up some lousy excuse as to why he wanted to be alone and told Spain to leave. He didn't really want him to go, but he couldn't let Spain see his true feelings either. Spain nodded and went to go towards the door only to pause before leaving the room. _If I leave now, I'll never do this…_Before reaching for the door Spain smirked and thought, _"Well, here it goes_."

Instead of leaving, Spain had shut the door, locking the two of them in the room together. Romano just stared for a moment in confusion. Before he could fully say his sentence, Spain interrupted him.

"What the hell—"

"Roma…please…I have to….I need to…t-tell…"

"Spit it out already! You're wasting my time."

Little did Romano know, his feisty attitude turned Spain on. Within seconds Spain had trapped Romano to the bed, his hands at either side of his head and his lower body almost straddling the little Italian. The proximity to Romano made Spain tremble as his breath hitched in his throat.

Romano was pretending to lose patience with Spain and ended up being pinned to his bed before he knew what happened. Shocked out of his mind he was at a loss for words. He tried to hide his now pink tinted cheeks but it was impossible due to the position they were in. _Damnit…I can't let that bastard know he made me blush._ Before he could retaliate against him, Romano felt big, strong fingers on his face.

Spain cupped Romano's subtle face before taking a breath in order to settle his shivers. "…Romano, I..I can't control myself any longer…p..please…" A moaning noise came from Romano when Spain's hand brushed his smooth skin. _Who does he think he is, touching me like that?_ But wait…..was he hearing him correctly? What was going on? Was he being serious?

Spain was completely serious. _I need to say this in a way that makes him understand how I feel about him… _Romano was Spain's world. He treated him gently, using soft, slow movements, being careful not to hurt the precious, beautiful body beneath him. When he made contact, Romano let out a short, stifled moan, making Spain's burden stiffen even more. "Romano…See what you do to me?"

Romano shyly looked down to see what Spain was talking about. He gasped in astonishment at the size of the bulge in his pants which gave Spain's ego a little boost. "..Uhhmm…" Romano murmured. "What is it, my Roma?" Spain was worried that he had come onto him too strongly… or worse... what if all of this disgusted Romano..?

Romano wasn't quite sure how to tell Spain how he felt, but he would surely keep one fact hidden; that he was anticipating whatever happened to him next.

Spain soaked in the silence for a while, patiently waiting for a response. He knew Romano would be apprehensive about the situation. "Roma, I have something important to tell you…. I'm not doing this to take advantage of you…..or because you're young…The truth is… I need you to know and believe that there is no one else in the world that makes me happier than you do. I love you, Roma. My entire world revolves around you and my only wish is that someday….you'll feel the same about me."

Romano's face went from a pinkish shade to an embarrassing dark red as he hit Spain in his chest a few times. Fighting back tears, Romano chocked on his words as he tried to explain his behavior. "Idiot! You really are a clueless bastard!" Spain really didn't know why Romano was acting this way. A little worried, he sat up and waited for his little tomate to calm down.

Romano couldn't believe Spain loved him. Actually _loved _**him**. Everyone always preferred his little brother, Veneziano.. but here was Spain...confessing his love for _**him**_. Surely he was dreaming this..?

Looking down, Spain found Romano irresistible. His big, watery eyes, his darkened cheeks, and his confused expression were all too much. Without thinking, Spain threw himself back onto Romano and kissed his lips. When Romano didn't move, Spain stuck out his tongue and poked at his lips a little, asking for entrance.

Romano had no clue what he was doing and he knew it went against his moody personality, but he found it extremely hard not to give into Spain. He let out a moan as he opened his mouth and let Spain's tongue take over.

Spain was ecstatic about Romano not fighting against the kiss…and when he opened his mouth and moaned, Spain went crazy. He dominated Romano's mouth…tasting….exploring….memorizing it. He deepened the kiss, causing moans from both him and Romano, and refused to stop for air until it was absolutely necessary. When the kiss was broken, Spain looked into his little tomate's eyes. Romano, still blushing, could only look back since he was finally speechless for once.

_I need to know how he feels about me before I take this any further… _"Roma…I need to know. How do you feel about me? Is this okay?"

Romano couldn't even think straight! How could he trust his own voice at a time like this? _Of course it's alright, you tomato bastard!_ Refusing to look into Spain's brilliant, green eyes any longer, he slightly turned his head to the left.

Spain waited and waited for Romano to say something…anything…but he didn't. Heart-broken, a blank look appeared on Spain's face as he started to get off of Romano. "No…wait!..." Romano grabbed Spain's arm and pulled him back down, not letting him go. "I..I….l-lo….." _What the hell am I doing? _Maybe it was the look in Spain's eyes that made Romano speak up.

Spain raised a little and forced a smile, telling Romano that it was okay and he didn't have to do anything just because he wanted to make him happy. About to turn around to leave again, Romano yanked him back down. After being tongue-tied with jumbled thoughts, Romano finally blurted, "God, you idiot! Are you really that stupid? I love you too!"

Spain's eyes grew wide with a startled expression when he heard Romano's confession. After a brief moment, Spain leaned in closer to Romano's face until their lips were only a few inches away from each other. Guiding Romano's chin with his hand, Spain gently pressed their lips together while keeping eye contact. "You make me so happy, mi corazón."

"Shut up, already…" All Spain could do was smile and attack Romano with kisses. He kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, moving down to both cheeks, and then back to his love's lips. After a few minutes, Spain decided to move down to taste Romano's neck.

"Ahh…ahh-hh…." Romano loved the way his lips and tongue felt on his sensitive neck. Maybe a little too much... He couldn't stop moaning if he wanted to and to top that off, he had started to develop another problem….he was getting hard.

Spain noticed Romano's pants becoming tighter while he was beginning to roam Romano's bare back with his strong hands and decided it was time to take things further. _God, he doesn't know how bad I want him…_ Spain lifted Romano off of the bed while simultaneously lifting his shirt exposing his beautiful, smooth skin. "My little Lovi…I-I really can't control myself this time…" With that said Spain quickly pulled the shirt off, discarding it to the floor. He wasted no time as he trailed Romano's chest with his tongue, stopping to kiss certain places and nip a little at his nipples.

"T-Tonio…ahhh…..aa-hhhnng..." _Why does this feel so good?...I-I don't want him to stop…_ Spain moved his body closer as he started to grind his body on Romano, adding mock thrust movements here and there. Moving away from him, Spain unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms until it hit the floor showing off his amazingly sculpted body. He noticed the little Italian taking in his body and gave a coy smirk. _The next thing to come off of my Roma will be those pants… _

Romano's heart started racing even more as Spain came closer and starting to undo his pants. "Are you sure you're ready for this, mi corazón?" Romano could see the love in Spain's eyes. He knew Spain would never hurt him. Still not trusting his voice, Romano murmured and nodded his head. "..Good.."

Just then Spain pulled down Romano's boxers along with his pants. Spain stared, taking in all of Romano. Before pouncing on him, he too slid off the only clothing keeping him away from his deepest desires. Getting back into position, Spain lowered himself onto Romano. But this time, it was different. This time, it felt…better. As they came into contact their skin was hotter and had started to tingle. "Roma, I love you." Spain moved his hand up Romano's side and then around to the back to slide it down towards his butt. Soon Spain found himself gripping Romano's butt while kissing him, pulling his cheeks apart and bringing them back together again. With every moan made by Romano, Spain would groan in anticipation. _I-I like hearing him make those noises…I wonder how he would react if I did this…_

Romano slowly reached down and gripped Spain's cazzo causing Spain to let out a loud moan. Romano, pleased with this reaction, started to pump his hand up and down. "Lovi…that feels…so…good.." Spain couldn't take it anymore. He would burst any second if he let this continue. Moving so fast that he startled Romano, Spain lifted himself up and moved his hand toward the other's pulsating member and started stroking him, firmly but gently. "Hnnnggg….ahhh….aaaaaahhhhh..T-Tonio…ahhh…p-please….don't s stop.." Just when he felt like he was going to burst, Spain replaced his hands with his mouth and began to suck Romano, swallowing him whole. _Mio Dio…what the hell….ahhh…I'm going to….I'm going to…._ "Tonio…Tonio..a-arresto…n-no…ahhhhh~~" Romano's body spasmed as he released his load into Spain's mouth.

"You're delicious, mi tomate." Spain licked his lips and gave Romano a sly grin. "Do you wanna taste?" Romano blushed due to the situation and Spain's question didn't help. "Shut up, you bastard!" Spain moved towards Romano ignoring his response and kissed him. Then he placed his hands around Romano's waist and lifted him onto his lap so that when he sat against the headboard of the bed Romano would be straddling him. Spain settled his hand back on Romano's ass, putting a finger on his hole. He added pressure to his finger causing it to slide into his lover. Romano tensed at the feeling at first but after a while Spain was able to move his finger in little circles. Another finger was placed at his entrance, but this time when Spain added the second finger, Romano shuddered and gave out a little cry.

"Does it hurt too much, Roma? I can stop if you want me to."

"N-No…I'm okay..keep g-going…"

_Don't worry, Roma…I'll make it feel better…_He knew it was uncomfortable for him so Spain put his other hand on Romano's shaft and placed his mouth on his neck to make Romano predominately feel pleasure and not feel so much of the pain. Pretty soon Spain was able to move his two fingers around, widening the entrance. _I have to find out a way to get another finger in or I won't be able to fit inside him…_

Spain then removed his mouth from Romano's neck and placed it on his most sensitive spot…his curl. "Ahhh..ahhhh…Tonio…hhnngg…" While he was distracted by this sensation, Spain slipped a third finger into Romano stretching the hole even further. _I will make you mine, Romano…_

"Estás listo, mi corazón?"

"S-sì, T-Tonio…..b-but check my nightstand drawer first…"

Spain reached over, opening the drawer to find a small bottle of lube, and squeezed some into his hand. After applying a nice amount on himself, Spain slowly removed his fingers from Romano and rubbed the lube around the outside and a little on on the inside of his sensitive hole.

After the prepping was finished, Spain placed the tip of his head at Romano's entry way. Pulling him down slowly making the tip of his head disappear, Spain let out a stifled groan. "Dios mio!...Ahhh, Roma….you're so tight…I love it…I-I have to be in you…I need to be in you….all the way in you….Lovi….ser mìa para siempre….por favor.."

Romano couldn't be happier. Staying with Spain forever was the only thing he dreamt of doing all the time. "…..Bene, Tonio.."

Both of them were breathing hard as Spain pushed more of himself into Romano. Spain latched back onto Romano's curl to distract him from most of the pain again. _Almost…there…Lovi. _After what seemed like forever to Spain, his whole essence was buried deep within Romano, connecting them on a whole different level. The little Italian squirmed and murmured at the new feeling. Even though it was quite painful he endured it for his love, Antonio. Thinking about him was enough to get Romano's mind off of the pain and pretty soon, the initial pain started to go away.

"Puedo continuar, mi amor?"

"…Mm…."

At first Spain started rocking back and worth to get Romano used to having him move around inside him. Then Spain lifted Romano up a little only to return him to his starting position. "Ahh…yeah…yeah…more…ahhhh….more…" Romano seemed to be really enjoying himself, which made Spain happy. The louder Romano became the harder Spain would pump into him, causing a loud smacking noise at the end of each thrust. _Ahhh! He feels so perfect…So warm…so tight…He's getting wetter too…_

"Te gusta, Roma?"

"A-andare più v-veloce, Tonio…"

Whatever answer Spain was looking for, it sure wasn't that. _Oh. So he wants me to go faster, huh? I won't be able to in this position. I can easily fix that._ He rolled over on his side still holding his little tomate so that Romano was now lying on his back. Spain propped up Romano's legs and held them with his arms. This position felt different from the other one but was just as pleasurable. Spain began drilling Romano, moving deeper as he picked up speed. Romano was moaning and gasping as Spain grunted and groaned. The room was filled with the noises of their love making. _I'm getting closer…I can feel it…_ "Tonio….I'm…I'm going to…."Romano then let out a loud, long moan as he came again, convulsing as his body experienced another tingling numb feeling. Hearing Romano and feeling his insides tighten around his dick while he was having his orgasm, Spain started to slip into his own orgasm.

"Roma…ahhhhh…Roma…I love you…hnngg…I love you…aahhhhh~~"

"Tonio…I-I lo…love you..too…"

Spain released his load deep within Romano, nearly collapsing afterwards. Romano felt the warm substance filling him up along with the spasms being made by Spain's verga. They both lied there on the bed for a while, Spain holding Romano. Breaking the silence, Spain decided to speak first.

"Are you okay, Roma?"

"Y-yeah…why wouldn't I be? Of course I'm okay."

Spain just smiled and simply kissed Romano's head pulling the covers over them. Their special activity had worn them out and it seemed like the perfect time for a nap. "Hey, Roma." Spain waited until Romano turned to look at him. "I love you." Then he kissed his little Lovi squarely on the lips. "Sweet dreams, mi cariño."

Romano, blushing yet once again, turned around not saying anything. He knew Spain wouldn't take it as an insult if he didn't reply. He just snuggled closer to Tonio. Romano was tremendously blissful, what with everything that just took place. This was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life. Now he would have this feeling forever and it was all thanks to the man beside him. He could've jumped out of the bed in excitement and yelled at the top of his lungs! That's how ecstatic he was. Whenever he was with Spain nothing could ever go wrong. So why didn't he say anything just a second ago? Why didn't he tell Spain exactly how he felt? Because Spain loved Romano for who he was and Romano doesn't like showing his emotions. _But I showed him my emotions today, didn't I? I know Tonio will understand. He always understands. He'll know I meant it when I told him I love him._

And with this thought, Romano joined Spain as they both lied there in his bed together. When he thought Spain wasn't conscious Romano whispered something to him and then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Spain wasn't asleep yet. He just acted like he was. After hearing what Romano whispered, all he could think about was how glad he was for deciding to tell his little Roma how he felt. Holding his little tomate to him even tighter Spain went to sleep feeling comforted, Romano's words playing over and over again in his head.

"_Thank you, Antonio."_

Fin.


End file.
